Arcee
Arcee (アーシー, Āshī) is a former scout on Cybertron before the Great Exodus, and the least physically-imposing of Optimus Prime's crew, but she's also Optimus's most reliable soldier, his go-to gal when he needs someone he can count on. Whatever she lacks in physical form she more than makes up for it in force of personality. She is tough as nails at all times, always ready with a snarky quip even in the face of deactivation, not afraid to bend the rules every now and then, and seemingly never, ever scared. And while that is largely true, and makes her an incredibly dangerous opponent (especially in melee combat, her specialty), that force of will is also a bit of a front. The loss of a partner back on Cybertron rattled her, leading her towards a path of going it alone. And when she finally started opening up to another partner on Earth, losing him shook her to her core. To then be immediately saddled with the task of being the "guardian" for Jack Darby, one of the locals accidentally caught up in the struggle on Earth, well, let's just say she was less than thrilled about that. Okay, she was openly verbally hostile to Jack over the whole thing, but her loyalty to Optimus kept her from refusing the task. Like it or not, she's his guardian, and she's going to protect that boy's life... with her own, if she has to. Slowly, but surely, Arcee is coming around again and facing her past demons. Jack's bravery and ingenuity even when in mortal peril is growing on her. Who knows. He might make a good partner. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Kari Wahlgren (English), Shizuka Itō (Japanese) Her veichle mode is a pink Cybertronian convertible car, Her Earth-based vehicle mode is unknown. Gallery Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Zeta Prime *Optimus Prime *Rodimus *Bumblebee *Bulkhead *Ratchet *Ironhide *Jazz *Warpath *Jetfire *Aerialbots **Silverbolt **Air Raid *Wreckers **Ultra Magnus *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl **Sludge **Slug *other Autobots Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Decepticons *Scraplets *Unicron Weapons & Abilites Arcee carries a Neutron Assault Rifle, has the abilities Cloaking and Sonic Shockwave and is a Scout chassis. History Synopsis Transformers: War for Cybertron (Xbox 360/PS3/PC) Arcee was one of the many Autobots who were captured and placed in Kaon's prisons complex. She was freed from her imprisonment when Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Sideswipe allowed themselves to be captured in order to rescue Zeta Prime. During their rescue attempt, they opened all of the Kaon cells, allowing the prisoners, Arcee included, to escape. The freed prisoners were all led to transport ships, overseen by Air Raid, in which they used to escape the complex. Arcee herself helped direct her fellow prisoners to the ships, whilst Optimus's team kept the Decepticons busy. Transformers: War for Cybertron (DS) Transformers: Cybertron Adventures Transformers: Fall of Cybertron *'Note': Arcee is one of three characters (with Barricade and Slipstream) from War for Cybertron whose parts are not available in the multiplayer character designer, ostensibly because the designers couldn't make female parts work with the system. Deep in the Sea of Rust, a Decepticon facility housed a room containing not only a number of weapons but also a pin-up poster of Arcee. Sketchy. Novels Exodus Exiles IDW Fall of Cybertron comics Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Spies Category:Autobot Spies